Edward Masen Must Die!
by The Smiling Dead
Summary: John Tucker Must Die/Twilight. Bella moves back to Forks, where she meets Alice, Rose, Angela and of course... Edward; who is no other than the schools player! The girls plan to take him down, but Edward has a secret of his own. Will the tables be turned?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or John Tucker Must. There for I am not entitled to characters, plots and basically anything that would connect my story towards to movie in anyway. **

**This is my first FanFiction story so I hope you enjoy!**

**PREFACE**

I had always thought of my mum as a common, decent woman in the least. She didn't always have the same qualities or normal day to day activities compared to some of the parents in this month's neighbourhood; let alone anywhere. But she was my best friend.

My life was a drag. Not that I was complaining, much, but when your mum is the one off on dates and you have to be either cleaning or picking up after your _mothers_ mess, it can sometimes get on your nerves.

My mum, Renee, looks just like me, except prettier. She's eccentric, _all the time_, and is always up for trying new things. Her latest boyfriend, Phil had moved in 2 weeks ago now. Things seemed to be going well for her this previous month. We had just taken off from our last resort, sunny Phoenix and where now living in rainy Forks; where mum had met Phil.

My mum was worried about me. She always was. Always checking up with me, asking if I liked the new place we were in. I had always told her that I 'at least' liked it. I always tried to find something nice to take my mind off the smelly house, the humidity or even just the people at my school. That was until we moved to Forks.

I was trying. I really was, but I couldn't find a thing that I liked about this new town. It was wet, mossy and I never saw my darling sun. Although I had usually never spoke a word about how horrible a certain place was, this time I hadn't exactly made it a secret of my distaste for Forks. It was the place where my mum and dad, Charlie, had raised me until I was about 2. My mum, just like me, hated the wet and couldn't stand the little sun this place got. But when she met Phil, I guessed that changed.

But I wouldn't trouble myself or my mum. If this guy was just like the last dozen, we would be gone in the next week.

**Next chapter coming real soon! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Anonymous

**Well I'm up to my 1****st**** 'official' chapter, which means I had enough motivation from all my reviewers to continue writing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review once you had, please. When reviewing please tell me what kind of things you would want to read about in the next chapter/s so I can keep it interesting for everyone!**

**BTW (For my reviewers'): Thankyou all for reviewing!! I love reading what you have to say even if it is bad. I need to know how to keep it appealing for my 'audience'! Thanks ******

**Chapter 1: A – N – O – N – Y – M – O – U – S.**

Anonymous.

I had always been that way. Mysterious, shy… unknown. Whatever people wanted to call it really. It was a word that seemed to really express the person I was, on the inside at least. The expression seemed to have been stuck to me like glue, permanently. But that day changed my whole life. The day I was asked to spell the word 'anonymous'. The day the 'Forest Hill Spelling Bee' was held. And the same day that _I_, accepted that I was invisible. But had I ever wanted to do the day over, I probably would have refused.

You see, before that faithful day I was just like any person; any girl. I had a bunch of friends who lived just down the road from me and who I saw every day. My mum was still married, almost divorced to Charlie. And I had had my first kiss at the age of six; it was a big deal for me!

_It was Thursday afternoon when I signed up for the 'Forest Hill Spelling Bee'. My 'motives' were mostly to hopefully catch the attention of my crush, Jake T Autumn and show him how smart I really was. I had caught his eye in class one day when I realised how cute he really was. But then again, I couldn't be thinking these things, I was 10!_

_I stayed up all night trying to memorise most of my words from a list I had printed off the internet. Most of them were easy like, bike, aeroplane, racoon… but some I just couldn't get right. I was punishing myself for a while. Something telling me that if I didn't get the words right tomorrow, I was going to get it, bad. By the time I fell asleep that night, I had memorised almost all of my words._

_I couldn't help but deny that the next day I was showing off just a bit. I was sitting up on the stage, along with my fellow 'spelling bee' friends. I was wearing a simple ruffled skirt and t-shirt. My mum had dressed me and I was almost glad that she did. Jake had actually looked at me!_

_It was a bit of an over exaggeration, but I was happy._

_When it was my turn, first of 20 students, I stood up and walked calmly towards the microphone; centre stage and stumbling over my own feet along the way. Straightening my skirt I looked out to the small crowd of students and teachers and directed my attention to Mrs. Coady, waiting for my first word._

"_Please spell, 'anonymous' for us. Anonymous", she added with emphasis. I remembered looking over the word the night before._

_I took a deep breathe, trying to remember how to spell the word. I was 99% sure I would get this right. My hand caught a lock of my brown hair as I brushed my hair back and placed it behind my ear. I did that a lot when I was nervous._

"_Anonymous'. A – N – O – N – Y – O – M – O – S. Anonymous", I repeated confidently just like Mrs. Coady had done. I heard a murmur coming from the crowd, faces turned towards each other, obviously talking. _

How rude _I remembered thinking._

_I looked down towards Jake, who was a metre or two away from me; front row. He had his head turned away but I knew it was him. I kept watching as I waiting for Mrs. Coady to start talking again. _

_He was whispering something to his friend, although this time it didn't seem rude. He must have been impressed!_

Ok, so I couldn't read a persons face very well. Especially when I was younger, I used to assume that when a boy holds your hand when its time to line up for class or looks at you from across the classroom was the extreme romance. It basically excused every face he pulled to every word he said, to being something nice.

But either way, I guess I found out not long after I spelt the word, Mrs. Coady's words ringing in my ears.

"_I'm sorry that spelling is wrong. W – O – R – N – G"._

_Although the faint flush of pink would have returned to my face, I couldn't help but be mad at the same time. What kind of 'spelling bee lady' was she? She couldn't even spell 'wrong'!_

_I blinked back the tears that I knew that would soon follow, filled with both embarrassment and anger. My _first round _and I had I had got it wrong. _

_I had a feeling everyone was expecting me to move, I mean how was I supposed to know. I seemed to be frozen solid, I realised, of course only _after_ it came to my attention. My eyes locked with Jake's._

_I let myself turn after what seemed like minutes and yet again, I stumbled my way off the stage. Stumbling coming both on and off, ada girl! _

But I was right about one thing. Two actually, if I were to include Mrs. Coady's bad spelling... that one day changed my life.

My mum got divorced; finally, my best friend, Jess, moved without one goodbye and for the first time, starting then, did we pack up the bags and were on the road, once more.

**OK. So I hope you liked my new chapter. It took me a while to just really focus on what I should write about my mind was absolutely drifting all the time. But I really hope you liked it. My next chapter should be coming soon. I watched the movie again last night, taking everything in that I need. You never know… I may have to watch it again!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	3. Bella Barbie?

**OK. So the last couple of chapters were mainly just telling you all about Bella and her life growing up, and pretty much how she came to be invisible to everyone. This chapter I wanted someone, a Twilight character obviously, for her to talk to. When I said that she didn't make many friends in the last chapters, I mainly meant from town to town, and on the road. Bella met Alice while she was still living in California, and when her family was still 'one'. So they were pretty much, summer friends from the past. I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bella-Barbie?**

"BELLA! BELLAAA! Wake, up!"

I heard a far too familiar voice scream from on top of me. Much too high pitched to be my mums. My head was tucked away gently under the covers, my eyes squeezed shut. I must have still been dreaming. I was not getting up any time soon; I could care less for who was in my room?

Paying no attention to the unknown person, quite obviously, bouncing happily on my bed; on me! I turned myself over, eyes still closed to peer over my bedside table where a big 6 o'clock was displayed in a red glow.

6 o'clock!

Why would someone be at my house, my new house for that matter, jumping on my bed at 6 o'clock? I finally decided to write it off as a dream. I should be waking up any time now.

I tossed my legs over the side of my bed knocking my 'familiar friend' off and onto the floor; them colliding with the ground only a matter of seconds later. That sounded… real?

"What the –," I murmured, almost incoherently, mostly to myself that to whatever (or whoever) I had hit. My eyes flew open to the morning sun coming through my blinds; while I sat squinting and waiting for my eyes to adjust.

I got up and started shuffling my unmoving feet, towards my door. Me being the klutz that I was got half way at tripped over my own feet. Stupid dream…

I picked myself up, brushed the dust or dirt off my sweats I had wore to bed the previous night. I hear a groan as I was attempting to walk out the door, for the second time now, and turned to where the sad sound was coming from.

She was lying on the floor in her 3-ich heel platforms; skinny jeans and a gorgeous crotchet tank top **(see profile for outfit)**. I knew who would wear those shoes in seconds. She, obviously a girl, had black purposely- messy spiky hair, pointing in all different directions, almost pixie-like and of course, was wearing a beautiful outfit every time I saw her. It had been a year since the last time though. I watched as she copied me, by brushing herself off as she got to her feet mumbling something about bruising.

"Alice!" I said as I launched myself into her arms. We hugged for a minute, not talking. We mostly just enjoyed each other presence and 'hello. When we pulled away she was grinning from ear to ear, more than you would thing was possible for her and by the looks and feel of it… so was I!

"Why did you not tell me you were in town? I found our only an hour ago, from Catalina!"

Of course she did. Catalina, or Cata, and her family had been a family friend of my mums and they usually used to come around for dinner when either of us was in town. I had saw her just yesterday when we moved in. I should have known she would have told someone…

Alice only found out an hour ago and she got here already. Typical. I was sure my mum was now awake from her sudden outburst. She must have already been awake anyway, I realised. How else would she have gotten inside?

"I only got here last night, how could I have told you. I kind of, might have, accidently, deleted your number…" I said trailing off, taking a glance at Alice's face as I did so, and dropped it just as fast.

She looked confused and angry at the same time.

_I probably shouldn't have told her that_ I though, I was silently punishing myself. Her face was screwed up as if she had forgotten what she was about to say or couldn't find the right words. In the end all she could do was stutter.

'But… But… "

It was like me and Alice to stumble over things. One of the main reasons we became best friends in the first place, in fact. The other reason being me liking her outfit, and commenting rather generously. Anyways, essentially, I stumble over my feet, she stumbles over words. What we say? We were really meant for each other.

Instead of finishing her sentence, she launched herself to me, into another hug, causing me to almost fall over. I was so glad that she was here, in my house. I really needed someone. I didn't think that I or anybody else could make this place better than the dreary place it was. But I guess she proved me wrong. She _was _usually right.

The last time I had seen her was while she was in California on vacation with her family. I think I remembered her telling me she lived here, the piece of information that had completely slipped my mind till now! It would have helped me know I had something to look forward to if I had.

Alice was still hugging me, but I felt her lift her head in the direction of my ear and whisper.

"Bella-Barbie?"

I laughed. Usually I hated Bella-Barbie. I got sick of it the first time. She had practically dragged me into it. But the end result was usually good; I got a kick out of that. I was so happy it made it easy to say yes! I mean, normally she goes into hyper mode, but I realised she probably couldn't get more hyper than this.

_What am I talking about? This is Alice for goodness sakes!_ I realised.

"Sure." I whispered back. "I'd love that."

And with a final squeal, she let go and took my hand, leading me into my upstairs bathroom. How did she know where it was?

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Thankyou for my friends for being patient and for giving up after trying to get me to play games. So I like writing Claire, Gab and Chels!**

**Well, write your reveiws, I love reading them!**


	4. A New Beginning

**3th**** (Official) Chapter! I'm writing one a day lately, so check back in every day to see if I've put my new chapter yet. Just like in my last chapter, Bella's outfit she is wearing to school will be on my profile; a link. I hope you enjoy, this is my longest chapter yet being over 1000 words. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My New Beginning**

It took all but 31 minutes and 39 seconds for Alice to complete her masterpiece. Me.

She had done my hair, makeup and picked out a nice outfit for my first day at Forks High School, returning this time as a junior. I liked the sound of that, maybe this could be a change for me. But then again, who am I kidding. Just because my last prediction of moving was wrong didn't mean wouldn't still be going sometime. How annoying.

I argued with myself often, so it didn't make it much of a surprise that my realisation turned the tables, again. Even though it bought me to my senses, I still wanted this time to be different, someway or another. I was going to make sure of that. I had a feeling about this place. I had _proper_ friends, even _before_ I started school and a new look to 'invigorate' me.

"YAY!"

Alice squealed and turned me around to look at myself into my _body long mirror_. I looked a lot different, not to my surprise. I knew how Alice could be.

My hair was set into perfect curls with were draped over my shoulders and hung down stopping at my lower back. My makeup was not over done, which was good. I wasn't normally one to wear makeup, only a minimal amount of eye makeup in the least. I figured Alice didn't put blush on me for a reason. A reason I not only knew, but agreed with. I would bring my own blush wherever I went.

I was wearing a nice and simple outfit, grey skinny jeans and beautiful, embroider tank; much like Alice's, and a pair of pumps. Where did she get these clothes for me? I knew I had never seen these before otherwise it would have been much less of a surprise.

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't wear _them _at all. And when I say them, I mean any type of shoes higher than the ground. I didn't need them. They would only increase my clumsiness I already had in me. Even the smallest heel could have the worst damage on me. I had enough trouble with my feet, whether they were on or off.

So I slowly slipped them off my feet, staring blatantly at my reflection, hoping that Alice would be paying attention to my expression and not my feet.

But I failed. Her eyes shot down to where I was wiggling, standing on one foot. I guess I was a lot more obvious than I was planning on being.

At first, she gave me a 'don't you dare', kind of look before I continued. But I did. I was caught anyway so I slipped them quickly off my feet and walked over to the wardrobe to grab _at least _a nice pair of flats. Why do I need to wear heels to school anyway? Talk about over obsessive.

Alice, almost immediately, answered my question as if she had read my mind.

"Bella. Bella… Bella… Bella…" I cocked my eyebrow at her. Was she ok?

"I want you to look _good _for school. I mean… come on; you want to make a good 'first impression' don't you?" She wined, almost out of breathe. WOW.

"You know I don't care about all those kind of things. And plus, I'm fine with the outfit. You don't make a good impression by your outfit anyway."

"Not that you know – "She mumbled.

"Sorry?" I asked honestly, knowing quite well what she had said.

"Nothing…" She said, bouncy again. Looked like I was forgiven.

Just because she was total 'super fashion icon' kind of girl, didn't mean I had to be too. She would just have to deal with it! And I wasn't going to let her get to me.

She broke the silence first, while I was having a mini conversation with myself. Like I said, I did that a lot.

"You know Bella? I can read you like a book!" She accused "You can't win that easy!" She gabbed the heels off the floor and literally wrested me to the floor, expecting me to wear them. But I won, surprisingly. That was a first.

I threw the shoes across the other side of the room and slipped into some of my flats. She looked disappointed.

"You know, your lack of fashion drives me crazy sometimes. It sucks I swear; we really need to get you shopping."

Alice was always happy when it came to shopping; I agreed and hurried down the stairs behind her. I grabbed a piece of fruit from the kitchen, my breakfast, Alice tossed me my jacket and we walked out the door.

My mum had, very considerately left her car for me and Alice to use this morning. She had come up to check on me before heading off the work, her new job as an assistant, and found a bouncy Alice too. We both hopped into the car glad to be rid of the cold. Well I was. Alice didn't seem to mind at all, but then again she would have been used to it. I still had a feeling about this place. I already knew that I wanted to stay her now just because Alice came. I want to stay long enough for me to get used to the weather too. At least I would be staying in one place.

**Ok, so this was twice the size but I thought it may have been too big. So they are in half. The next chapter was written at the same time as this one and are pretty much just chopped into two. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Directions

**OK. Officially continued from last chapter; if you had read my comment. I wrote this yesterday, when the last chapter was written but because I'm such an evil person you see, I made you wait!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Directions**

We chatted on the way to school. She mostly told me about new guys who had come, who had left. Teachers, friends (which I deliberately talked my way around) and Alice rambled on about some _new shoes _that she just 'had' to get. Endless shoes; one of the things I usually left Alice alone, or with someone else to bore when it came to talking about 'the new pumps'! It wasn't really something I was interested in.

"Oooh, were here!" Alice squealed as we stepped out of the car.

Forks High School looked exactly how I remembered it almost 3 years ago. I had come for my orientation while I was still in middle school, because I was starting the following year. But of course, I never got there.

I closed the car door, locking it behind me. I was glad the rusty truck didn't stick out too much from the crowd, although the noise might have. It was one of those pieces of junk metal you would find at a scrap yard. Very surprising that it still ran, but I knew could see myself come to love in time.

I turned to face Alice.

"Wow…" I said slowly, glad that Alice had given me directions. I almost missed the place, hiding beneath all the greenery.

"Ok, so you just have to go over to that building, the office, and just talk to the lady about being new or something…" I wondered if she even knew what I had to do. She slowly dragged on; too busy worrying about her nails at that point. "Did you want me to come?" She finished, looking up at me.

I would have loved the company actually, but the unselfish person I hoped I was, I refused. She would have been late anyway.

"No, it's ok. You'll be late anyway." I said, repeating the same conversation I had with myself just moments ago. I smiled to myself. "What have you got first?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

Luckily Alice, and the rest of the junior class, had gotten their timetables a while back.

She looked down, pulling a thoroughly covered book out of her side bag. She had been busy this summer. I wondered if she had decorated all of her books like that.

It turned out to be a diary, including a well hidden timetable.

"Umm… Government with Jefferson. Yeah, you're right. I can't be late for his class. I'll see you later, at lunch, ok?! I'll find you beforehand!" she shouted back, already walking away.

"Bye."

* * *

I followed the path Alice had pointed me towards; looking to what she said looked like the office.

Inside it was nice and cosy. For one, it wasn't cold in here, but on the downside, I was also surrounded with green. Again. As if there wasn't enough outside already! I missed brown. _My brown. _Brown was warm and reminded me on the sun. Speaking of which, I missed both. I didn't seem to see enough of either out here. It was… wretched.

The lady looked up as I approached the front desk. She was a woman in about her early thirties, with short copper hair shaped around her small face.

"Hello. May I offer my help with anything," she asked in a fairly quiet, polite voice. What a strange way to word a sentence.

"Umm, my name is Bella – Swan." I stumbled over my name. What would she be thinking?

_Oh my goodness, this poor child doesn't know her own name! How unfortunate._

I laughed at myself for even coming up with the idea. No on was that crazy, right? The lady peered at me sideways, questioning me with her eyes, but I ignored her. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to have forgotten your own name, which I hadn't, but then to laugh out loud... at yourself!

"My name is Ms. Barker. I had a call from a family member last night telling me of your arrival. Quite unusual, but you seem to be _already _registered."

I sighed. I hoped she didn't get the wrong idea _again_, but it would have been so like Phil to 'be on the ball'. I had only met him once and he seemed to treat me like his own kid. I wouldn't actually mind him staying around. I silently reminded me to thank Phil the next time I saw him and picked up the diary which was laid out for me on the desk. She handed me my timetable, showing me the best routes around the corridors for some of my classes and wished me good luck for my first day, as I walked out the door. I muttered quick thanks, and for the first time… I didn't feel that I would need it. I took a deep breathe, stopping to wonder why I did so in the first place, and walked out into the cold, yet again.

"Get ready…"

**REVIEW!**

**Please tell me if my chapters need to be longer or shorter! Appreciated. This chapter, compared to the last few chapters, is relatively smaller; the writing being only 777 words! Next chapter should be longer but I'm not making any promises. Thanks you reading**


	6. Volleyballs and Whistles

**Chapter 5!! Ok so I've been bringing out a new chapter everyday. Although... from now on it may be getting a bit harder for me because I will be going back to school in a matter of days so I may be bringing out a new chapter every TWO days. Sorry for the confusion, but I will still be writing this story.**

**BTW, when writing reviews for me to check out, please add reasons and ideas! If you don't think that one chapter was very good, I would like you to tell me 'WHY??'. If you think it should be longer/shorter just say so and usually I can build up the story more. Thanks.**

**Keep checking in for updates!**

**Chapter 5: Volleyballs and Whistles**

My first class was, to my disappointment, Gym with Coach Claypoole.

_Great… another brilliant chance to prove just how clumsy I can really be!_

When I got to building 10B, the gymnasium, girls were shuffling past each other, pushing through the doors. At least I wasn't late!

Once inside, I started walking over to the bleachers, to wait for 'Coach Claypoole' to make her appearance. Girls sat around for a while just chatting with friends and some were still standing. I felt like kind of a loner, sitting by myself. I wished Alice was here.

A lady entered wearing a bright red sports jersey with the school logo printed in big letters. I may not care about 'fashion' but it was still repulsive. I took this lady to be our coach.

"Coach Claypoole is in the hospital, so we will be combining all first period gym classes." The lady bellowed. I guess that was not my coach then. Everybody groaned in unison. And, I guessed that not everybody liked each other, figures. It was a big school.

The mysterious substitute had short blond hair, a whistle around her neck and looked like she was _attempting _to look like she was in her early forties. Scary to think how old she actually was; there was too much… 'Fake' to tell.

"Yea, yea… I know we _all_ hate each other" She said, answering the groans, loud enough for everyone to hear. I realised that all the first period gym classes were girls.

"No, we hate you!" A girl said, rather loudly. I had a feeling she wanted everyone to hear her rude comment, some girls even laughed. What an attention seeker. She walked over to the bench, not too far from me followed by a couple of her friends, and dropped her bag loudly by her side.

"That's enough now Lauren –"She muttered. I couldn't tell if she was angry or upset?

But she stook up and continued. "Now we're going to be starting off this semester playing Volleyball. Now I don't want to hear any complaining what-so-ever, and I will be splitting you up into teams."

Even though she said 'no complaining' quite clearly, all the girls groaned again. Why was it so hard to listen to a teacher?

"Ok, let's see." She continued. "Sophie, Claire, Chelsey. Sarah, Denise and Kimmy; this side!" She pointed to the far left of the gym. One of the girls who were called trudged past and nearly shouted, "My _name _is 'Gabriella'!" then turning, and walking away. The teacher muttered a short "Sorry," and continued.

"Jenifer, Alison, Lauren… Jessica, Angela and what-cha-face. This side!" She bellowed again, this time pointing towards to me and some surrounding girls. Great! Another perfectly good opportunity to embarrass myself and may cause harm to the students around me!

"Yea, my name is Bella."

I didn't mean to be rude, just _correct _her. The teacher although gave me no sign as to suggest that she heard me at all anyway.

I recognised the girl who had spoken out just minutes ago. I think the teacher was trying to get back at her by making her play. From the looks of her, she was the type of girl who never wanted to get her hands dirty. I heard a very 'distinct' growl come from her chests which lead me to assume, I was right.

As I walked over, I ran into the girl named Jessica; one of the two girls who had been following 'growling Lauren' earlier. I said sorry hopeful to introduce myself, but she cut me off and walked away. Angela, the other girl, gave me an apologetic glace. Well at least she was nice.

"Where were you last night? You weren't at the party." asked a girl on my team to her partner at the net, Lauren. Not the only stuck up one.

"It's totally on the 'DL'. I mean, not fit to print!" Lauren said with her hand cupped around her mouth, as if she was _trying_ to be secretive. The girl she was talking to was getting excited by the few words, what more could anyone possible what than gossip? How pathetic. "I'm dating, Edward, Masen!" She finished, watching as the girl gasped just like she wanted.

Suddenly a ball shot out, connecting with Lauren's face. Looks like I wasn't the only one who had been listening in.

"Sorry, it slipped." Jessica said shrugging, a smile playing on her lips. Lauren let it go, "Ok then, lets get this over with!"

And again, another ball bounced off Laurens shiny face, this time I guessed it was harder. Boy, Jessica needed to take some serious anger management classes. Lauren turned around, this time tomato red.

"You know what? That was no, _accident_!" Lauren said poking Jessica in the chest.

"He's mine, stay away from him!" Jessica replied pushing Lauren away.

"Oh you brat!"

"Common, on you guys. No guy I worth fighting over –" Angela said, trying to place herself between Lauren and Jessica like a barrier. Like that helped, she was just so small.

Jessica cut her off by screaming "EDWARD MASEN IS MINE!"

Angela pulled away, both Lauren and Jessica looking at her. Angela suddenly pegged the ball straight at Jessica's stomach.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she said.

"I, am dating, Edward Masen!" She said pointing to herself. Great, now there were three of them. Who was this Edward Mason guy anyway?

**Longer or shorter?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. I'm sorry, Ride?

**6****th**** Chapter!! I didn't want to copy too much from the movie when I decided to write this FanFiction, but I just though that this was a real funny scene. I needed to have it. Anyway, so enjoy and I hope to read your reviews!**

**Chapter 6: Detention**

Ok, so breaking it down for you. An hour later we were in detention. Balls had been thrown, some hitting _me,_ whistles blown and girls screaming on the floor. Somehow I got into detention along with the other _Edward Masen_ girls.

I only remembered telling everyone off. Stupid teacher! What was wrong with that, or swearing?

When I arrived for detention a very loud, blond haired boy was singing, facing away from me. Cheap Trick, 'I Want You to Want Me'; I liked this boy already. I placed my books down on the table hoping to catch the guys notice, and maybe... stop? He wasn't that good a singer.

Right on queue, the boy turned to face me standing by the desk, watching him.

"Aw, shit." He whispered taking off his headphones.

I understood embarrassment so I made an effort not to laugh.

"Sorry, I was listening… Cheap Trick…" He seemed to be caught up in what he was trying to say. So I guessed to would help him out.

"Yea I understand." I said nodding. "You can't really hum to Cheap Trick."

"Yea, once you start your kinda obligated to... belt it out." He said, blushing only slightly.

I nodded again, looking away. "So where is everyone?" I asked sitting down, breaking the silence. He looked confused. "Detention?" I decided to give him a little hint.

Now he looked even more confused, I wondered why? Had I said something wrong?

"You… You came early for detention?" He asked sarcastically.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Great!

"Well, I just wouldn't miss a minute, of being… detained." I said, embarrassed.

"My name is Mike," he said holding out his hand, even though from where I was sitting I knew I couldn't reach.

"Bella," I nodded as he took his hand back.

* * *

"Ok, everyone. I'll be right back, and _no talking_!" The teacher said as he walked out of the detention room.

"So I talked to Edward. He felt back for you. But don't worry; don't you see how this works out?" Lauren asked trying to look sympathetic. I could tell she was still angry. "You guys can find other people now. Ones who don't cheat on you, even if your not even going out with them."

I had a feeling she was talking mostly about herself.

"Well what is that supposed to mean?" Jessica questioned, looking horrified. Lauren really needed to word things better. Angela, looked just as confused.

"Well come on, don't you see the connection between me and Edward. I mean he's practically my boyfriend, you guys were just along for the ride."

"I'm sorry, ride?" Angela said smirking.

Wait weren't these girls friends.

"Your _boyfriend_!" Jessica cut in. "You know just as well as I do that Eddie can't date, and definitely not have a girlfriend during basketball season! What do you mean you're practically his girlfriend?" Jessica said after snickering with Angela.

"Well, if he _could_ have a girlfriend, I know it would be me. Edward must have only said that to you two as well because he wanted to let you down easy. I could tell Edward wasn't lying when he said the same to me. He would never do that. And don't call 'my man' Eddie, only I can do that!" Jeez, how thick and you get?

"Your man?" Jessica said, eyes bulging.

"Yea that's right, _my man_! Like I said, were practically meant for each other." Lauren said, head held high.

"Meant for each other!?" Jessica said. What was wrong with this girl?

"Yea. That's what I said. Now stop repeating everything I'm saying. Jeez you can get annoying!"

Jessica just looked shocked. "And you would think that he would date you, let alone be _your girlfriend_. You have got to be _kidding me_!"

"Shut up, Jessica! Nobody asked you!"

After about 10 minutes of the squabbling, mostly between Lauren and Jessica, I looked up from my English homework. Angela looked bored, but she was still keeping up with the conversation. Every now and then she tried to talk only to be ignored completely. So she sat and watched.

I couldn't take any more of it.

"Shut up." I said quietly, quickly regretting doing so. All three of the girls looked up at me, shocked. Except Angela; she looked saved.

"Excuse me?" Lauren said in a nasty voice. Great, my first day I get detention and I may even try my luck at getting beat up too. Everybody wins!

"N – Nothing…" I stuttered and turning back to my homework. Just forget about, just forget about it… I chanted in my head, hoping that the girls would hear.

"You got something to say?" Jessica said rudely. I guess I deserved that. I could feel their eyes on me as I turned bright red. Somebody, save me now!

"Don't talk to her like that!" Argued Angela, obvious to my embarrassment. "I can see where she's coming from. You guys won't shut up!" Throwing her hands in the air, and picked up her things, Angela walked over to my table and dropped her things next to me. "Do you mind?" She asked.

* * *

Me and Angela had a nice old chat for a while, until the cranky 'detention supervisor' came back into the room. "Hey! I said no talking!" He said, glad that he was mostly directing that towards Lauren and Jessica. Turned out that Angela was good friends with Alice; maybe I would see her at lunch?

**6****th**** Chapter!**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Edward Masen

**7****th**** Chapter!! REVIEW!!!! Ok I hope you like my story. Sorry It has been a few days but I have found some of the nicest FanFiction stories ever, and lets just say I got addicted!**

**Just remember to review. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Detention finished quickly and Alice kept her word by picking me up straight after, directing me to the cafeteria. I got a simple lemonade and followed Alice to her table; I wasn't very hungry. I went to sit down quietly, and to try not to disturb the other people talking loudly around me, if I could.

Of course, I failed. All but tripping over somebody's foot which they gladly left out in the walk way. Wait, no… that was just my foot.

I sat down now, all eyes on me. I guess my ingenious plan had not worked, thanks to the floor and my feet.

"OK, everyone. This is my friend Bella. She'll be sitting with us from now on." Or until I move again, I added in my head. I didn't know many of the people at the table, or I hadn't seen them around at least. I was quickly introduced to many faces around the circle. Many I 'swiftly' forgot as soon as I was told. Alice sat next to the girl named Rose, one of the few I actually remembered. Figures, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Not in that way, I mean. She was beautiful!

She must have all the guys in this huge school all over her. I mean, compared to Lauren or Jessica, they were plain.

_Just like me,_ I thought. I _was _plain. Brown eyes and brown hair. Nothing was very special about that. I hadn't had a boyfriend even, nor even found someone I was in the least bit interested in.

"Oh My Gosh! You gave her an Alice makeover!" She squealed. How could she tell?

"Why yes, I did Rose. Do you like it?" Alice said trying to act superficial. It wasn't really working; her smile turning into short and loud giggles.

"YES!" Rose yelled, covering her mouth as soon as she had. Heads were turning around to face her in misunderstanding. She sat down slowly making convocation again. I guess I'm not the only embarrassing one. The cafeteria got loud with laughter and 'Rose' put her head in her hands. The hilarity died away quickly and Roses face was bright red with humiliation.

"So Bella… Why did you get detention?" Alice asked casually, trying to change the subject. It worked and now all eyes were back on me.

"She got detention on her first day!" a girl said. Jeez, I was right here!?

"Yea, why is that _Bella_." She said again, obviously not wanting to be disrupted again.

"Well, I had gym first up and we were playing volleyball. I really don't like volleyball you know…" I said. "Anyway. Back to the subject, a few girls got into an argument about some Edmund guy and I guess I was more or less in the middle of it, somehow."

Rose and Alice were looking at me like I had spoke another language. "What?" I said.

"You got detention for that!?" Rose said with disbelief.

"Well that and swearing. But yea…" I added.

Alice was still confused. "Rose, do we know an Edmund?" She asked turning to Rose.

"No. But we know an Ed_ward_._"_ Rose replied, figuring it out. "Is that who your talking about? It must be him."

I thought about that for a while. I knew it was something like that. You would think that listening to three girls talk about him for an hour you would remember. I had always been good at blocking unnecessary things from my head.

"Umm, that might have been it actually." I said, still unsure.

"Ok, when then if that's the case, it would make a lot more sense," Alice said moving her arms around in exaggeration.

"Why? What's so bad about him that girls are getting into fights ago, or should I say what's so good about him then?" I asked. My voice sounded bored. They gaped at me.

Alice closed her mouth before everyone else. "I'm sorry. It's kinda of weird realising how little you know, you're new of course. I forgot."

Rose shut her mouth too, looking up at Alice. "Yea," she had a weird look on her face.

"OK, so you see… _Edward Masen _is pretty much the school 'playboy', if you want. He been out with almost ever girl in this school without some of them even knowing. But then again, the ones that do know just go off and cry; and so the story never gets out. People would hate to get on his bad side just because of their reputation and there spot inline before they can get their hands on him. Pretty pathetic if I say so myself." She finished with a huff. Wow. That was pathetic.

"And has either one of you been out with him?" I looked from Alice and Rose. Everyone at the table had gone.

"Oh, no way!" Alice said. "I wouldn't even consider it. Me and Rose are more of the two who sit back and watch how everything turns out. And plus, he's not really my type."

Rose till looked uncomfortable. I wondered why? I would have to ask her about it afterwards.

'So, which one is he?" I asked and Alice pointed over my shoulder. Well that was quick. She must have found him.

I spun my myself around half way to look in the direction of who Alice was pointing at. And that's when I saw _him_.

* * *

**Back to school sooo… NEXT CHAPTER SOON! Thanks to all my _'readers'. _I hope you like it and remember to review!!!!!!!**


	9. Author's Note

**Authors Note. READ THIS!!!**

* * *

**A mystery, stranger chick called 'G' has bought it to my attention that my story is very much like the movie, 'John Tucker Must Die'. Thankyou for filling me in on the more obvious fact, seen as though you mustn't have got it… Hence the title 'EDWARD MASEN Must Die'.**

**I did say, if you had read my bold words, that I would be using things from the movie. Sorry if I had anyone confused but this story is pretty much "John Tucker Must Die' with TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.**

**I want some of it to be my own because I don't agree with taking a complete script from something else, but I WILL be using lines, phrases and even scenes when I think it seems fit to do so. I juts hope you remember, this is my story and if you don't like it than don't read it. If you still read it, please don't tell me about some of my more obvious facts, which I'm not sure if you have realised, I know about. Thankyou for respecting what I have to say, and please remember that this is my FIRST FanFiction, so sure… tell me what I should add or not. Tell me if I spelled things wrong, but please don't say anything bad. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

* * *

**THANKYOU!**


	10. Bella The Lifesaver! Yeah Right

**OK, I'm really sorry that I took so long posting my new chapter, but I hope that my **_**next **_**chapter, after this one will be out faster. I'm back to school now I I'm stuck on ideas so if you have any, feel free to tell me. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

'_So, which one is he?" I asked and Alice pointed over my shoulder. Well that was quick. She must have found him._

_I spun my myself around half way to look in the direction of who Alice was pointing at. And that's when I saw him._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bella the Lifesaver! Yeah right…**

_He_ was sitting at a table, directly a few tables behind me. I now realised why Alice had such little time finding him; he wasn't exactly unnoticeable. What appeared to be the infamous, Edward Masen, was sitting down at his 'huge' table. People surrounded him, mostly girls watching him with curious eyes, some disgusted; including the to 'Edward Haters' sitting across from me. My eyes took in the figure sitting only meters away and I had to check myself that I wasn't gawking.

He wasn't precisely good looking…. He was stunning! Literally gorgeous. He looked somewhat between an Abercrombie model and a greed god. Yes, definitely Greek god. He had ruffled bronzy coloured hair, a colour I had never seen on anybody. Strangely unique. From where I could see, he had light coloured eyes. And yet, strangely, I knew I had seen them somewhere before.

"Well he's very…" I said as I turned back to them, not really able how to describe how he looked to others. "Good looking…"

I hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, it just had. And nor did I want them to think I was already memorised by his face. When I looked at him again I realised it wasn't one of the types of faces you would see just walking down the street. I mean other than the fact his face was sent by the gods, it held something there. I didn't _think_ it was the good looks that made me stop; he looked like there was something much more to him. A secret maybe? Something that he was holding back.

I was pretty good at reading people. That was probably why I didn't have too much trouble seeing the look that he gave, the expression on his face. I had worn it myself, on numerous occasions before. The look I had seen in myself not too long ago. My mum had told me on many a times that I was quite easy to read, and she knew when I was troubled. He was troubled.

Rose and Alice were giggling and I realised my expression. I quickly tore my eyes away from the… boy, and turned my attention back to my _friends. Nice guys, way to make me feel humiliated _I thought.

There attention was back on me, thankfully, and their quiet laughter was dyeing down; still, I could see this laughter in their eyes. Annoying Edward-haters. I mean come-on, jeeeezzz…

I hadn't meant to look right? Something just stopped me from looking away. Yea that was what it was. I would hold on to that, and hopefully they would believe me. Then I saw Alice's face and I realised how wrong it was to even consider that.

"So Be-Lah," Alice said almost casually, I guess she couldn't contain it. "Who's checking out the school playa'. You know that's totally against the rules." She muttered, sounding serious. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. "And if this keeps _thing _keeps going on between the two of you, you cant sit with us anymore."

You know, she was actually starting to sound like my mum. Although I had never heard my mum talk to me like Alice, the tone was dead on! A smile was playing at her lips and I knew that she was messing with me. Stupid Bella.

Rose spoke up suddenly. Woops. I had almost forgotten she was here…

"Yea. You tell her Alice. If your not against Edward, then your not with us!" Her and Alice said giving each other a high five, grinning like idiots. What kind of people were they. Soon enough I would be too scared to say, "I'm with them.". I joined in the laughter and lifted my head to take a quick peek at Mr. Greek-God as the bell rang again, unsuccessfully of course. My luck. I wasn't caught or had my glance met, nothing silly like that. He just simply wasn't there. NOT THERE!

I growled to myself as I quickly looked bck at my laughing buddies. OK, so maybe I did get cought. I realised as I met two very smug smiles.

"What?" I asked innocently, blushing slightly and looking down at my untouched food. Stupid pixie! Stupid model-looking friends… I could swear they could read my mind, because the expression on Alice's face changed to horror. HA, take that!

Or, I could be wrong again; once she didn't look away, not from me, but in the same direction Edward had been sitting in. Go figure.

Oh goody! Now I had an excuse to look over. Sneaky, sneaky Bella…

_Wait a second, what was I thinking. I couldn't be thinking this..._

And stupidly enough, I still looked over. No control of myself I swear! My eyes met his, once again, empty table to find three boys walking towards the table. _Our_ table.

So, normally I'm not one to judge, or stare, or obsess, but _that_ Bella seemed to have been let loose a while ago now; running straight for the hills. Hence, I couldn't help but to 'check out' my now fellow peers. A girl could do that right?

My eyes locked with Edwards, who, not too surprisingly, was one of the guys heading our way and we both looked away. His face held no expression… _no interest_, I reminded myself. Bella-the-Boring, remember? Has quite a ring to it, actually.

A blonde haired guy, model looking (like Rose), spoke first.

"Hey pretty lady – "He said' very smooth, casual and confident. I already knew what kind of guy he was. He was hanging our with Edward Masen, figures. Good pointer.

I looked to him and then to Alice. A very dumbstruck Alice. I finally realised he was talking to her, slow much.

I looked at Rose, giving my head a nod in his direction and mouthed "Who's that?" I could quite make out what she said back, something like… Jaster. Yea I think that was it. What a weird name.

Anyways, Alice looked up at Jaster, shaking her head out of an obvious daze. She looked quickly at me and Rose before responding, as is she didn't know what to say. I'm so not getting involved…

"Wha – What are you..? Hitting on me?" OUCH! Poor guy. Poor Alice, I should add. Almost immediately I could see the pain in both faces. I couldn't believe Alice had said that, and looks like she hadn't either. Jaster looked just as bad, he was just crushed in front of everyone. Well us anyway. Now I understood… Like I said, I am slow.

She _liked _him! Even I could tell! I would have to talk to her later.

Besides that, the silence was getting to me and obviously on-one else. The other friend, the large muscular one, was holding back a laugh. Nice friend him, ay? Edward on the other and just looked bored.

Rose broke the silence this time, although almost yelling, "You tell em' Alice!" Well she obviously didn't get it, yet. I could see the pleading behind Alice's eyes. She really didn't want to talk about this. So I changed the subject, 'Bella To The Rescue'!

"Arrgghh… The bell went, we would want to be late guys – "I trailed off, realising I was right. Smooth Bells, real smooth.

The guys, Alice and Rose seemed to agree so we packed up and left the cafeteria; not one look back. At least Alice seemed releived...

^--^

* * *

**OK, so here's the deal. I got this off someone else's story and it seemed to work for them…**

**1-4 reviews (for this chapter) – No new chapter!**

**5-10 reviews (for this chapter) – Short chapter**

**11-16 reviews (for this chapter) – Normal chapter**

**17-22 reviews (for this chapter) – Long chapter!**

**SO PLEASE JUST REVIEW!!**

**EVEN THOUGH I PREFER YOU TO REVEIW FOR MY LATEST CHAPTERS, I ALWAYS LOVE READING REVEIWS FOR MY OTHER CHAPTER TOO!**

**^^ WHEN I SAY OVER 22 REVEIWS, 16 REVEIWS... ECT. I MEAN FOR THIS PARTICUALAR CHAPTER**


	11. Author's Note IM SOO SORRY

**Ok, I am sooo sorry about everything! I haven't had time to put up a new chapter, and more importantly… no spectacular ideas. What I'm _thinking _is that I'm going to re-write it. I know its sudden and all but because my reviews are really inspirational I would feel bad if I just took it down altogether. So I'll be writing it again and if and when it disappears 'oh so suddenly' don't worry 'cause I'll be putting it up once again.**

**If it wouldn't be too much to ask I would love to here any and all of your ideas! I would love to hear them because who knows, I may just use them sooner or later. And YES, I actually do get writers block a lot. I love writing and when I do I like how I write, but I need ideas TO write.**

**So thankyou for your patience. I will be putting up this story and hopefully I NEW story when I get around to it (I have some ideas for a knew one) mostly because of my horrible grammatical errors and all. So tune in again and subscribe to me so you know when it comes back up!**

**Thankyou readers**


	12. The Epiphany

**I'm sorry for the wait (:**

* * *

"_Ahhh… The bell went, we would want to be late guys – "I trailed off, realising I was right. Smooth Bells, real smooth._

_The guys, Alice and Rose seemed to agree so we packed up and left the cafeteria; not one look back. At least Alice seemed relieved..._

^--^

**Chapter 11: The Epiphany**

So I ended up forgetting what I had said in the cafeteria not too long ago, and decided that being late was OK by me on my 'first day'. First of many.

We were walking through the corridors, after making a quick stop to my locker, before walking to our next class. It was just me and Alice, at the moment, so everything was quite. Rose had left after she made a point of how slow we were walking, and took it in her power to make it to class in time. Smart girl.

"Do you think he took it the wrong way?" Alice said, again. She had been questioning me about what she had said for the last five minutes. I know that's a short period of time, but to me its torture when you're with Alice.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes, she had no idea what to do, too bad neither did I.

"I don't know Alice," Speaking truthfully, I looked into her eyes, hoping she would stop. "I mean, you didn't _need_ to say anything to him."

"Yes. I did!" She squealed. "He said hello to me! You can't just expect me to say nothing, can you!?"

"Yes, but that only applies if you have something nice to say." A quote which I had obtained from my mum. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I finally understood what it meant. Perfect situation to be using it, too.

Alice was fuming with anger beside me. I had no idea why though, not sure whether it was from my comment or for what she had said to the guy. She made a point of blaming herself for things.

I stopped and put an arm around her, making her look at me.

"Look, Alice." I started. "You can't just blame yourself for this. Well, you can, but that's not the point at the moment."

I was getting off track, although I didn't know how to make Alice understand what I was trying to get at.

"Maybe you should just apologise!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air as if I had just had an epiphany. One of my greater moments.

She looked at me doubtfully for a moment, but I could see she was considering it. Nodding, she looked back up at me. "I've got to go."

And walked away.

_Fine then_ I thought to myself. _I didn't want a thankyou anyway!_

* * *

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Swan." The teacher said as he spotted me walking into the class late. I was trying to be sneaky, but it didn't really help when the front of the room faced the door. How did he know my name already, anyway?

"I s'pos you are Miss. Swan, are you not?" He looked up, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded, not sure what else to do, standing at the front.

"Well could you please take a seat and stop disrupting my class." It wasn't a question, and I could hear the authority in his voice, so I decided to do what he said. I was already certain I wasn't going to piss this guy off.

I snapped out of my daze, turning to the class, who were undoubtedly now staring at me, and looked around in search of a seat.

Why were teachers so mean? I was new for crying out loud! How could he expect me to be to class on time, I was hoping to use my 'I got lost' excuse, but something about this man made me not want to test my luck. Cut a girl some slack, could you?

Testing my luck was probably the least of my problems at the moment, as I took a seat by myself in the middle of the class. Everyone was already partnered up, so I sat alone. The new kid. How gay was I.

I started taking notes as Mr. Grumpy spoke, and made a note to myself to not worry myself about studying tonight. Moving around a lot made it easy to not make friends and go anywhere, so usually I had time to do homework and what not. This class would be a breeze. I had already been put into a placement project in my last school, so I had already been over this work.

I was finished before my classmates, so I sat and looked around the classroom, taking in my new school. It wasn't flashy, barely up to date. You could tell by the graffiti covered desks and the bleak wall casing. The people were just like anyone you would see at a high school. In front of me were a bunch of people, I wasn't sure if you would classify them nerds or not; nevertheless, pretty normal people. Behind me was another story. I had spotted a few people from the cafeteria already, but non who I had spoken to or were friends of Alice or Rose.

Behind me was Mike, the guy I had met from detention, who caught my eye and waved before looking back down at his work, mumbling solutions under his breath. I couldn't understand how people didn't get this kind of work, it was easy.

Next to him was someone who I guess I didn't really expect, or want, to see. I mean, even if I hadn't talked to him yet, I could tell what kind of guy he was. He didn't look up at me, nor did he even acknowledge me presence, which was weird for someone, seen as though they didn't know me either. I decided to forget about it. No guy was worth trouble, even if it was Edward Mason.

* * *

I met up with Alice after class and told her who I saw. Turns out she knew who Mike was and he was a pretty decent guy, but to stay away from him if I valued by peace and quiet.

Turns out that she 'didn't mean' to walk away, oh so abruptly, before class but she 'forgot' to get something from her locker. I didn't even bother telling her that she was walking away in the opposite direction of her locker anyway.

And I didn't hear any talk about Jaster either. I thought she may have said something to her, but I couldn't really be bothered hearing one more word about him, so I didn't ask.

The rest of the day was easy and quick. Before I knew it, I was backing out of the school parking lot, catching a glimpse of Edward and his friends on the way out. There was that face again. The lost face.

* * *

I arrived home by four and quickly made my way up stairs, passing my mum sitting on the couch. I could hear her asking me questions about me day and how everything went, but I couldn't fight the feeling that she didn't care less. As much as I hated the weather here, the colours and the reason I was here in the first place, I was glad I was with my friends. For once, I was glad to be where I was.

Later...

Phil arrived home late, before we settled down for dinner and asked me the same questions Renee had earlier.

I answered them reluctantly, before moving to the kitchen to wash up my dish. Tonight was going to be an early night, as I needed to catch up on some much needed beauty sleep. This place made me look dull, well.... duller than I was back at Phoenix. I had liked the sun there.

After I brushed my hair and got changed to go the bed, I walked downstairs to say goodnight. It was a drag to walk up and down the stairs at my rate. I was getting too old for this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
